Destiny
by HMbC
Summary: Josie’s ability to write was discovered earlier on and is a columnist, so she was never sent under cover at South Glen South and her and sam must meet another way.
1. The Crash

****

Destiny

By: HMbC

(Authors note: Hi guys I know I haven't updated Generation Gap recently and I'm sorry, life has been hectic. I thought I'd make it up too you by starting this piece. Carol this one's for you, and go for after him love is too important to risk loosing; you taut me that!!! 

Ok background information: in this Josie's ability to write was discovered earlier on and is a columnist, so she was never sent under cover at South Glen South and Aldys is Josie and Rob's little sister. The rest you'll get as you go. I don't own these characters la-dee-da-dee-da. R&R Plz. ) 

****

Part one - The Crash

As Aldys hurried to her denominator meeting, she was running 10 minuets late, her thoughts once again drifted to her older sister. Josie was the oldest of the three kids; she was 25 years old then came Rob at 23 and Aldys 17. When they were little Rob and Josie would protect Aldys since she was the baby, but that all changed when Josie was 17, Rob 15, and Aldys just 9. A boy had hurt Josie and she has been scared since, and now Aldys and Rob protected Josie.

Aldys was a smart girl was a smart girl who realized that Josie couldn't take heartbreak. So ever since her sophomore year when she had first gotten Sam Coulson as a teacher she had been desperately trying to keep Josie and he from meeting. Aldys was smart enough to realize that Josie would fall for him and that he would most likely fall for her too. Although Sam was now single after about a year ago now he found out his girlfriend of five years was cheating on him but Josie seemed happy now and Aldys wouldn't risk her sister's heart. So for two years now she has kept Josie away from the school. 

She continued driving down Highway 92, it was icy and her car hit a rock then lost grip of the ice. The car began to spin and a pre-existing collision heading towards her. Her first thoughts were 'Oh she**!' and then her mind went blank.  
The car was totaled and she lay unconscious in the rubble. As flames began to overtake the engine, some brave spectators broke open the door to her shattered little Buick, and pulled her limp body from the mess, just as the car erupted in flames.

An ambulance came and her lifeless body was rushed to the emergency room. She woke about two hours later surrounded by her family. Josie sat holding her right hand with tears in her eyes. Aldys' head pounded and her body was soar, her eyes tried to force themselves shut from dried, built-up tears. She let them drift back shut until she was startled awake by a mans voice "Mr. and Mrs. Geller!!!" The man spoke kindly.

"Yes" they responded in unison.

"Your daughter has sustained some pretty serious internal damage. Although she has no broken bones there is some internal bleeding that is bothering us."

"Will she be ok?" Janet Geller distraughtly asked.

"We think so but I'd say we are looking at a good two-at-three weeks in the hospital."

"I can't miss school!!!" She retorted with immediate surprise this was followed by a bout of coughing.

"We need to keep an eye on you" the doctor replied in a stern tone as he handed her a glass of water. "Why don't you have someone pick up your work so you don't fall behind?"

"I'll do it!!!" Josie and Rob said in unison.

"Rob should do it, Josie; you have a nine to five job." Janet decided.

'Thank you' Aldys thought, with that Aldys wrote down her schedule and Rob planned to go by every day during the last class and get her work, that way the work would already to assigned and he would be off work. 

************

Rob walked down the hall of the school he had graduated from. He and Josie had gone to a different school over his first two years then graduated and he switched schools do to moving.

Only one more room, last class of the day, English with Mr. Coulson this class would be just about over.

He gently pulled opened the door he was greeted by a friendly man that looked about Josie's age.

"How can I help you" Sam asked the man.

Rob looked around; the class was reading out of Josie's favorite play As You like It. "Hi!" He started "My name is Rob Geller, my little sister is..."

"Aldys Geller, I knew something was wrong when she didn't show up, It's not bad is it?" Sam asked with obvious concern as he finished Rob's sentence.

"She was in a massive Car accident and is bound to the hospital for two-at-three weeks!" Rob replied.

Over the next twenty minuets Rob filled in Sam on the details of the wreck, talked about baseball, friends and food, not to mention the occasional girl came up in the conversation.

Rob and Sam became fast friends and Sam talked him into joining a local baseball team he belonged to and assured him he would get along with the guys.

They made plans to meet for practice the next night. Practice on Wednesdays and Fridays with games on Saturdays.

They parted each with a new friend, Rob with Aldys' homework and Sam with Rob's uniform sizes. 

************

That day after work Josie went to do some grocery shopping so she headed for Albertson's.  
Meanwhile, Sam decided to head out for dinner today he was completely tired from grading papers all night and didn't feel like cooking. He thought about life as he drove to the deli inside Albertson's. While eating on one at of the tables, he spotted a woman with blonde curls wearing a light blue sundress. She was concentrating on which cookie to chose. From then on, Sam's eyes were locked on the young women, his stomach twitched with nervousness as he attempted to build up the courage to go and speak to her.

Just then an older woman came up and said, "Josie honey, it's not rocket science, just pick one."

"Mom this is chocolate, rocket science is easer" then choosing the chocolate chip they headed for check out. With that Sam lost his nerve. He submitted her name, looks, and love of chocolate to mental note for a later discussion with his best friend Jonathan. 

To Be Continued...


	2. Love at First Sight

****

Destiny

By: HMbC

(Authors note: Thank all of you for your support on this story, but thank you to Carol the most without her support on Generation Gap, without it I wouldn't have continued G.G. let alone start this, and well, she is a great friend. 

Sorry this one is a starts out bit slower than the last or any other will be, I had to give you some facts, set something up, and besides I'm doing this one while I'm home sick. I promise you don't want to miss chapter 3. Things haven't changed so sadly I still don't own these characters. R&R Plz. ) 

****

Part two - Love at First Sight

Sam opened the door to his class room and the kids filed out as the bell range. Jonathan entered the room, "Hay man, you look like crap; what's wrong?" he asked with obvious concern. He had come by to deliver Rob's new uniform knowing he would be needing it that night and that Sam would see him in just over an hour.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Sam asked dejectedly.

"Of course, don't you remember me meeting Johanna, what happened?"

"I saw her!" he replied with a forlorn look on his face as John pulled up a chair. 

"Saw who?" John asked taking a seat and setting down the team duffle-bag that contained Rob's uniform.

"Josie, she was beautiful and loves chocolate with a passion!" he answered as if on cloud nine.

"Josie as in the lady who writes for the sun times weekly section?" John asked even more confused. 

Suddenly it hit Sam that was why she looked so familiar, her picture was in the paper above her weekly article. He pulled out lat weeks paper for confirmation, it was her.

He had read every one of her stories and felt like he knew her. "My God, it is her John. I saw her at the grocery store last night but I have the guts to talk to her." he stated then as if now talking to himself he continued "well, that is why she looked familiar but that doesn't explain why her mother looked even more familiar." he pondered it and put away the newspaper, now noticing the girls last name.

"If you saw her right now would you talk to her?" John asked.

"Yes, I'd force myself."

"Well you know where she works, go talk to her!" John said as he stood up and handed the duffle to Sam.

"Maybe I should do that" he smiled then immediately frowned "but what if she's taken or doesn't like me?"

"If she doesn't like you she's nuts and if she's taken at least you'll know you tried." John assured him.

"She is such a talented writer" Sam muttered with a dreamy look on his face.

************ 

Later that day Rob entered the class it was about 20 minuets before class was over. Sam immediately handed him a folder containing Aldys' work he put it in the binder with the rest. Then Sam gave the duffle and suggested he change into his uniform. Rob did the watched the class as Sam did the same.

"'What do you think of your uniform?" Sam asked as he returned to the room.

"It's cool, how did you get me a full uniform so fast?"

"My buddy John's a miracle worker!" he replied.

"It has Geller on it and everything" Rob stated in shock "Hey, why are you so down?" he asked noticing the solemn look on his face.

"Well you see their is this woman, she's a writer, you see? Well I've admired her writing from afar for a long time, and well, last night I saw her up close, she's so pretty and perfect and, well, I didn't have the guts to go talk to her!" he babbled with a sad look over his blushing face.

'He sounds like a child with a crush on his babysitter' Rob thought comically. "What all do you know about her?"

"I know her name, place of work and love of chocolate!"

"Love of chocolate, huh, sounds like my sister!" he started to giggle at past memories.

"I never would have figured Aldys to love chocolate!"

"Oh she doesn't, well not really, I mean my other sister."

"Another sister, how many Geller kids are there?"

"Three, two girls and a boy, we should head to practice."

The practice went quite well all things considered, Rob impressed all of Sam's friends and after the game Scot Romano, a good friend of Sam's and the coach for South Glen South, approached Sam about possibly hiring Rob as assistant coach, now all Sam had to do was to tell Rob.

************ 

Robs rounds were almost finished now to Sam's class. He opened the door the students were reading.

"Practice went well!" Sam said.

"No complaints here, I'm just glad to be playing ball again!"

"Your skill sure impressed my friends!"

"Oh?"

"yea, Scot wanted me to find out if you would be interested in being an assistant coach for South Glen's baseball team."

"Yes, of coarse" Rob responded so quickly that Sam laughed.

"Ok, Scot said tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 be at the locker room to get your uniform and fill out the proper forms. You'll finish out the day then start working a 9-5 as soon as possible for you. I told him I thought you had another Job and may have to give two weeks!" 

"I do have a job else were but I don't believe they'll make me give two weeks." he said becoming excited "We can leave for practice together, Ok? what about Aldys' papers?"

"I don't know, I'll be late for practice, I have a doctor's appointment, so we can't go together and I can't get her papers and bring them to practice."

"Oh, I know, I'll send my older sister to pick up her papers tomorrow, she gets off early on Fridays anyway, and we'll meet at practice."

"So I actually get to meet the third Geller child, cool!"

Plans were set by now class was long over, the room was empty, besides them, and Rob began to leave he opened the door. Rob was Just about to step outside when he realized Sam may become a problem for Josie. A lump built up in his throat, he tried to swallow but failed, a wave of worry turned his face to rock. Then still holding the door open he turned to Sam and in level and very stern voice said "Mr. C., if you ever, do anything, to hurt my older sister, you will die a slow and painful death!!"

The power in Rob's voice sent chills down Sam's spine "Rob you can call me Sam, and I have no intention of hurting her I don't even know her" with that Rob left without so much as a reply.

To Be Continued...

Soon To Come...

Part three - So Happy Together!


	3. Sam & Josie Meet

****

Destiny

By: HMbC

__

(Authors note: Thank all of you for your support on this an hay Carol mail me you disappeared on me. Here you go guys. You knew you would get a chapter out of me this time. It's Christmas break, snowing outside. I'm home alone sitting here drinking hot chocolate in my pajamas. With my brand new copy of NBK playing in the living room... I may have worn out my last copy... okay, last three copies! The soundtrack is playing on my computer and my dog Jozie is in my lap. 

Once again things haven't changed so sadly I still don't own these characters. R&R Plz. ) 

****

Part three - Sam & Josie Meet

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his classroom just as the bell rang. He'd made it. Not a bad feat considering he'd only woken up about a half-hour ago. It had been a long night of attempting to figure out Rob's actions. The night had gone by agonizingly slow for Sam. Sam hadn't known Rob that long but he was familiar with some aspects of his personality, not all, granted, but enough to know that was quite easy going. When Rob made that threat yesterday his face turned to icy stone and his eyes a burning fire. He had to wander why Rob would fear him hurting a woman he didn't know. But he couldn't think about that now, he had a class to teach, young minds to stimulate, as if that were possible. But not until he'd had his first cup of coffee for the day. 

He dropped his briefcase on the desk, and proceeded to carefully remove the lid of the steaming beverage he held in his hand, lifting the cup to his nose for an appreciative sniff before sipping the hot liquid. He smiled as he felt the caffeine enter his system. Now he could start his day. He turned to his students with a smile, ready to begin class. 

The clock ticked and the classes would last for what seemed to be six houers at a time. Sam didn't know why Rob worried about him hurting his sister, but he figured he'd know when she arrived. The world moved by in slow motion and Sam's thoughts wandered from his teaching. 'He trusts me with his little sister, but not his big sister, what is wrong with that?'

The bell rang signaling the start of his last class. His face turned white and his hands clammed up. 'This is weird, why am I so nervous about meeting her? Of course, because my life depends on how I treat her, not literally I hope' he thought dejectedly.

"Are you okay Mr. C" Guy asked noticing his teacher looked as if he were going to hurl.

"Yea...okay... not really! 

"What's wrong?" Guy asked. The rest of the class sat down the listened to their leader's conversation with their obviously distraught teacher.

"Well, go sit down, I guess you have a right to know since this does affect your class," Guy took his seat then Sam addressed the class. "You all know Aldys Geller right?"

He was answered by a group moan then he continued "Well you all know she was in a bad car accident and her brother has been picking up her work during this class.

"Yea, he is so assume how can those two come from the same family?" Replied Tracy. 

Sam didn't answer but continued "Well, what you don't know is Rob an Aldys are two of three Geller children, the third is a girl and the oldest of the three. Yesterday I set up for Rob to assistant coach for the baseball team. So today he won't be here, he's getting his uniform and handling technicalities. So Rob said he would send his older sister instead then he threatened if I hurt her he'll kill me.

"Why would he think you'd hurt her, Mr. C" Guy asked.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out, I haven't even met her" with that Sam dropped the subject and class continued.

************ 

Josie walked from classroom to classroom meeting teachers and collecting papers. Last one a Mr. Sam Coulson, she peeked in and saw a classroom full of students. Then her eyes went to the front of the room where a sandy blonde-haired man was engrossed in a book.

Approaching softly, Josie called out shyly, "Sam Coulson?" He turned around and she found herself looking into a young, very handsome face with warm eyes and a sexy smile.   
As he turned around slowly and was almost blinded by the vision of loveliness in front of him. She had a pretty face, framed by soft blonde hair and a tentative, curious smile, aimed directly at him. He automatically found himself smiling back. Then his gaze moved to her eyes, and time seemed to stop. 

Her eyes held secrets. They were beautiful and soft, filled with curiosity, mixed with fear, shyness, and excitement. Eyes that caught and held his. Eyes that he suddenly realized he could get lost in. He was intrigued, and a bit shocked at his response. 

Her knee- length floral blue dress showed off her curves and creamy skin. After a moment, he realized he'd been staring and cleared his throat, breaking their gaze as he went to speak, but then blinking rapidly, he blurted out, "I must be dreaming." Then stood up and walked over to peer at her closer.

Blushing furiously at Sam's intent gaze, she stuck out her hand with a "Hi, I'm Josie."  
Amazed at the coincidence, Sam made sure his ears weren't playing tricks. "You are Aldys' sister?"  
At Josie's nod, he muttered "Wow! This is unbelievable!" And clasped her hands in his enthusiastically. "You got it the first time, I'm Sam Coulson, Aldys' teacher, and I guess now, Rob's Coe-worker." Smiling broadly.

They continued to hold on to each other's hands. Feeling as if they never wanted to let go they kept gazing into each other's eyes wearing silly grins that the entire class caught in a matter of seconds.   
Josie blushed suddenly - from his handshake. Josie laughed. He was charming, and She knew immediately that this English teacher shared her passion of the written word, especially Shakespeare and the classics, and she was getting more flustered by the minute. "Okay... well I'm here to pick up my sister's papers!" 

"Getting down to business, huh? All right. Here you are!" He handed her an envelope.

"You're teaching Shakespeare!" Said Josie noticing the board. 

"Yes actually," he replied with another grin. Suddenly his eyes widened and he smiled even more broadly. "What do you know about Shakespeare, Josie?" 

"Well, I'm not expert, but I'm not exactly ignorant on the subject." 

"_As you Like It_," Josie replied without hesitation. 

"You're kidding." 

"No . . . why?" 

"No sooner had they met but they looked," Sam quoted. 

"No sooner looked but they loved,'" Josie continued. 

Sam grinned. "No sooner loved but they sighed." They finished together. 

Josie laughed, wondering if it was possible for her heart to beat any faster. "I guess you like the play." 

"It's my favorite too. Okay. Now which one can you just not stand?" 

"This will sound ignorant, but I absolutely hate _Romeo and Juliet_, It drives me crazy!" 

Sam laughed. He leaned closer to her. "Tell you a secret, I can't stand it either. He was such a mail whore, couldn't decide who he loved. In the start it was Juliet's cousin Rosalind then to Juliet." 

"I know if they hadn't killed themselves he would have loved someone else a weak later." 

They both laughed and Josie said "Well, Mr. Coulson, I'd better get going!"

"Okay, Hay... Look, it was really nice to meet you, Josie." He offered his hand for another shake, and Josie wasn't about to refuse to take it. 

"Same here." 

"Well . . . I guess I'll see you around. Oh, and Josie?" 

"Yeah." Josie answered.

"I'm your sisters teacher not yours, call me Sam!" He said hoping she would. She nodded and walked out the door. 

************ 

As Sam sat in the doctor's office waiting for his check up, he needed something to get his mind off Josie. He pulled out the Friday paper and there she was staring at him, the woman he had admired from afar for two years, was the same women he had met that day. Now he understood Rob didn't mean physically hurt her he meant emotionally. He would have to talk to rob about this; after all as far as he was concerned she was way out of his league. But he decided not to discuss Josie with Rob at practice, which was to public of a place for him.

To Be Continued...


	4. Authors Note

Note to my readers,

Sorry but this is not another chapter. I figured I'd tell you all a few things. I am a young girl being trained, ironically enough, to be an High school English Teacher.

Now many of you have noticed in either this or G.G. that I often use the wrong spelling of a word, and I think it's time you know why. I have a learning disability and thus can not differentiate the dynamics of letters and how they work together to make a particular sound. I MUST sound everything out and the fact that I have a distinct portages accent, having been born their, doesn't help. Although I have quite a large vocabulary I can not and may never be able to spell. I do have some hope I am taking special classes designed for people in my situation. (needless to say spelling WON'T be a factor when I'm a teacher)

Look I don't want sympathy nor do I need it, but I have been teased and taunted all my life for these reasons and it has caused me to become VERY emotionally withdrawn. (I literally hide in corners) It took a lot for me to take the risk and start these and I appreciate you letting me know when you catch one of my errors. But, PLEASE, I beg you, don't be cruel!!! I can take you bashing my story line but I can't take it if you bash my intelligence, because no matter how hard I try that is something I CAN'T control.

I am listening to your suggestions and will try to make things more realistic, If I choose to continue which at this point is highly questionable, because I well... I'm scared.

Sorry for wasting your time and thank you for your support.

Signed,

Heather

Cook


End file.
